A Visitor From Elsewhere and Beyond
by Adnesle
Summary: Da'an received a visitor. Takes place in season four. Not AU, but there are some disturbing events in this one, events that could not have happened, really. Usual disclaimers.


A VISITOR FROM ELSEWHERE AND BEYOND  
  
Da'an passed under the arch in his normal slow, graceful walk. A Human had once pretended that he was similar to one of their most mythical, poetic creature named an elf. An elf. The term in itself was sweet sounding, it sounded in the troath and rolled on the tongue. Almost like his original language. The wall closed back after his passing, taken in by the spiral movement that let in only rememberance of such an opening a small pink oval form in the center of the wall that soon was itself crushed by the energy lines pathways, fighting to return to their original places.  
  
He felt weary, he felt so fatigued. He wished desperatly to rest. He wished to... He wished to go. Yes. Go, far away from here, far from Zo'or's threatenings, far from Liam's constant untrust, far from the Kryss's temptation, far from all... It was this dreamy smile floating on his lips that slowly he waved his hand through the air, which gesture commanded to the solid purple wall to vanish, allowing it to be replaced by a virtual glass partition. The transparency of the moving taelon energy permitted to his sight to pass through and to catch a glimpse of the stars shining over him, little hole of light in the night's marine sky.  
  
If he wanted to go, he would depart from here, from this place. It was too beautiful. It almost reminded him of the stars he had once seen from his home, in his gardens, on Taelon. Before Earth, before the Jaridians, before Zo'or, before everything... He lay there in the purple grass and let the stars cradle him in there slow, languid movements. And he fell in a heavy slumber, his body lying on the ground, a smile on his lips and his mind travelling across the space, the stars, the galaxies. And he dreamed then, he dreamed of these foreign planets, of these alien peoples, he dreamed of what was beyond his little self...  
  
And his wish had been granted, and he regretted it now. He was now regretful that his way had crossed Mankind's path, because now, emotions as anger, hatred, regret, sadness and sorrow, were what he used to describe his casual universe. They were now his universe and filled every smallest moments of his life. But he had not been given of this dogmatic, categorical, deepnessless human mind. And now... and now, he wished he had a physical body, he wished he had a real skin covering his form for rip it off and break it in his furious moments, he wished he had veins for cut them and let slowly his life flow out form his body in this sanctuary of blood... He wished he could die. But being a Taelon he could not, not without catching everyone's attention.  
  
A desperate Da'an lay on the floor, his back against the purpleish material, his natural form having since minutes taken advantage on his dilpomatic facade. His eyes remained open, for allow the tears to flow down, one after one, rolling on his cheeks. And he stayed there, lying on the floor, his hands tightly clasped together, resting on his chest, his fingers had finally stopped moving, his wet eyes locked to the immensity of the sky over him. Those alien stars, that seemed to call him, to promise him of a better world, to comand him of joining them, up there, in a place where finally, he would know peace and happiness, completly... perfectly...  
  
He closed his eyes and let the first small energy particle leave his physical receptacle for dissolve in the air. A tear that he swore would be the last one, slid on his cheek as he decided himself to finally take this final course of action, this final tear...  
  
It was with a hope were was melted some nostalgia and the delight to return for and instant to a more physical form that he allowed himself to be thrown out of the collective consciencess of the strange being he lived with, the Embassy's very conscience.  
  
If someone had been there, observing the scence, this person would have seen a part of the Embassy's wall change into a whole of living tentacles, vaguely alike an animal with his own mind and conscienceness. The floor submitted to the same transformation and the two purpleish tentacles met. A brief flash of light filled the space surrounding the joining of these two, bathing the humanoid form that was beginning to appear through the glimmering of the taelon energy. Finally the form was completed, achieved and appeared under the sight of a human being, male. Some energy nerves seemed to run under his skin, though it could be a side-effect form the fact that this Human was currenlty entirely formed of the same energy that the Taelons and all their architecture were `made of'.  
  
His skin was paler than it would have been normal to be, he wore the same clothes that the day of his disappearance, what would only have increased the sensation of a terrible anachronism for those who had known this man, if they had been present. His face was showing none of his feelings, a fine smile had crept over his lips, his dark brown eyes were shining of this same glimmer of warmth and assurance than before... He was practically the same, he thought, as he observed mentally the appearance he had created of himself, satisfied. Yes, practically.  
  
He advanced through this room. Every of his steps would have seemed artificial to the absent watcher: walking was no longer an activity he practiced very often now, in the state he had slipped into. Each times one of his foot left the purple energy surface that here formed the floor, many tendrils of energy followed the move, keeping him always in contact with those who now were his fellows. He doubted that the result would have been the same if he had simply touched his hand to the wall or to any piece of the taelon material. He was part of this whole of conscienceness now, he formed one with them, and forever, or at least until this conscienceness would die or disapear. Perhaps then, he would know the final rest?  
  
He saw the form curled on the floor moving slightly and jerk as Da'an heard him approche. The Taelon should be too weak already for raise and at least face him. Though he had heard him, and that was certain. He could not remember the American Companion like that, it was strange. Yes, it was strange how people could change in the time of some years that had passed. He knew that Da'an had more than one crime that felt heavy on his shoulders but he did not know to him these suicidal tendencies. Or he was simply not aware of how much his existence was dangerous and hard at every moments. He had watched over him quite attentively though. Perhaps, he should have let his mind slip in the Taelon's private quarters for watch over his person more attentively even? But always he had respectfully stayed out of Da'an's private life and he contented himself to simply watch and assist to his public life who everybody knew and that a lot of Humans shared. The difference was that he could  
see much differences in a stare or a gesture of fingers than anyone else even a fellow Taelon of Da'an's could. He had slowly, inches by inches, gotten to learn and judge the dark looks that filled his eyes, the shy grin that curved his lips in this smile he had believed so long that he had forgotten, and the teras he had seen rolling on his cheeks... He had seen how the life in the Embassy had changed, he had seen this young man, Kincaid, a man he supposingly knew... To know whom he really was, there was the true question. This one had spent much time in Da'an's private quarters, a favor than himself, in his time, had been refused to access to. It was perhaps his human lover... Though they were quite pulled apart these times. And he liked better to watch Da'an. He was not too sure why. And now, Da'an needed his help.  
  
His voice was changed too, more elctronic sounding, a bit like Da'an's, but much less melodious, less toned, but it yet stayed the same and he knew not why, this warmed his heart somehow. "Da'an," he called. He saw the Taelon tremble distinctly in the dimly lit room. "Da'an," he called out again. He hoped that at least Da'an would manifest some signs of conscience. Of recognition perhaps... He saw the alien apinfully and slowly lift a hand about two inches form the ground for let it fall back again. He knew that this gesture was all Da'an could do for the moment, and a frank, content smile on his lips he advanced toward his objective.  
  
He sat on the floor, kneeling at the side of his fallen friend. Da'an's eyelids fluttered miserably some seconds and then his blue eyes appeared, like two shadows of blue holes in the middle of his purpleish energy paterns. It was already too late for him, he could not take back on his human appearance, that meant it just in itself. The Taelon was weak, his body was aching from the lack of Kryss, tired, fatigued by the way in which his life seemed to doom itself a little more everydays, he was on the edge, physically and mentally and the man knew that. He felt it as a strong presence in his mind, as a certainty. Finally the blueish lips moved, formed sounds, but none exited them. Then a word came clear, only one word, many times repeated as if Da'an did not believe what he assisted to. "You?"  
  
The man, if such a term could be given to this being, leaned over his alien companion and put his other hand flatly placed on the floor, on the other side of Da'an's body for hold himself back. The task he would now accomplish was going to be tough and would absorb a good part of his living energy, at the same time as theirs. They would need entire week for regain all their strenght again. In only response to the murmured question, he touched his palm to Da'an's forehead and concentrated on the energy fluids and paths that led their way through his body; he forced them to change of way and brought them to this place when his hand touched the alien corpse. The so needed energy flowed between them, not enough for alow the Taelon to regain his strenght, but yet enough for stop the process of internal damage that Da'an was torturing himself with. The lack of energy caused by the suicide attemps was soon filled, Da'an jerked slightly and shivered as he sensed his veins and nergys  
nerves being again filled with someone else's energy, as Zo'or must have been feeling when he had absorbed his parent's energy. Da'an had methodically tried to destroy his metabolism, and the transfer was long though not painful for both of them. And when it ended, no rememberance was kept in Da'an but the cold souvenir of this darkness he had briefly visited.  
  
Now Da'an simply felt more faitgued than he had ever felt in his life. His visitor's hand broke the contact between their flesh and Da'an let his back fall on the smooth surface. They stayed a moment to look fixingly at each others, both waited for the other to speak first.  
  
Da'ans eyes finally left his. These blue orbs sought for a place to stare at, then found the hands of this being knelt by his side. The alien looked unblinkingly at them for a time, then his fine and violently quivering fingers took his companion's hands between them, remarking the strange sensation that Da'an felt as their aritificial skin brushed against the other. His fingers searched and fumbled to grasp his and open a link between them. While Da'an freed his other hand and let it travel on his cheek and hair. The gesture made the man smile, "Do you not believe in ghosts Da'an?"  
  
The Taelon, looking quuite deceived or ashamed by his own actions, let his hand fall back on the floor with a soft noise. "I simply wished to assure that you presence was real, and hoped that delirium had not weakened me further. That is all, forgive me." The words were hesitating in his troath, like if Da'an were not sure of what he wanted and was held to say. "You are real, are you not?"  
  
A faint smile. "All is depending of what you yourself consider to be real Da'an. This physical form is what I was... before. Perhaps am I real, perhaps not. But now, for you and for the time being I am."  
  
Da'an fought against the tiredness that slowly took control of his body, darkened his thoguths and made his words hard to pronounce. The scene seemed how so unreal to him. His hand was still in the being's that was leaning over his lying form. He could not yet believe it. It was just too... much. "How... did you make it?"  
  
He lifted his shoulders almost unperceptibly then spoke up, "I do not know. I remember the passing before the two forms, I recall the transition, the sensation it felt. In fact, I do not think that Zo'or knew exactly what he was doing in trying to... have me out of his way. Then, I appeared in a place between here and there. I am living here, inside the conscienceness of this energy around you."  
  
"I am tired," said Da'an, fighting to keep his eyes open and to have his hazy mind accepting this information.  
  
"Then close your eyes Da'an. I will stay with you."  
  
The Taelon permitted himself to obey this soft-spoken comman and instantly he felt drifted away toward a latent state nearing unconscienceness. But his interlocutor's voice would reach him, and vice-versa. He knew it, he felt it. Neither of them were sure if they shared words or thoughts. "There is something in you that is changed, something stronger, something powerful, wise. Something I feel inferior to."  
  
Da'an could feel the gentle smile and the other responded, "I am watching you since the time of my disapearance you know?" His fingers were stroking the hand of a half-sleeping Da'an. "I learned much about you, perhaps not as far as I had wanted to, but still much more than many others did in the past. I was always watching over you Da'an. At every moment, I looked at you from the distance. And I know many more things now. Things that even you and your kind ignore. I know how it will finish... And this is why I came here tonight..." He was losing control over his form, it was no longer necessary if Da'an were no longer staring at it.  
  
"You have seen everything I have done?"  
  
"Yes, I have. You have changed too Da'an, I am not the only one."  
  
"I miss your presence greatly, perhaps would I not have changed if you had stayed at my side."  
  
"Never say never Da'an."  
  
His fatigue felt heavier on the alien shoulders. "You saw things from another angle, differently than I did, differently than everyone else did. Perhaps would I have acted differently if I had had your presence for accompany me and warn me of these choices."  
  
"Yes, perhaps. But the facts are there, and things have changed a lot since our time have they not?"  
  
"Changed too much I fear." The Human form dissolved in purple energy alike Da'an's lying on the foor. "I am tired. You do ahve powers, then you must know my wish to get rest, my wish to go..."  
  
"I have felt it. And this is why I came. Because your time has not yet come Da'an."  
  
"How can you know what is to be?"  
  
"I know it and that is all. I believe I have passed beyond your level..." he excused himself with a slight smile that curled the energy pathways that formed his lips.  
  
"This is obvious. And what is your universe alike?"  
  
"It is a disorder of thoughts. I can sense the most little thoughts of all living beings that come between these walls. And I can as well transport my conscience in every form of energy existing, your achitecture is particularly receptive to that kind of transfer you know?"  
  
"And when will I be allowed to rest, I ask to you, who seem to know many more things than I do?"  
  
"Soon, Da'an," he said with a frank, happy smile, seeing the Taelon curl up on himself and stroke his cheek to the smooth material, "Very soon, but yet you must wait, becaus eyour task here is not yet achieved. You are the key Da'an. I know of you being tired, but you must not go now." His form was beginning to get dissolved into the air, he had wasted a good part of his energy already and he found it harder and harder the seconds flowing down to keep this physical form.  
  
"Soon..." whispered Da'an, dreamily.  
  
"Yes, it is a promise. And you will join me then. And I no longer will be alone. My universe will become yours. And we will be two then, because we are two of the same kind, you and me Da'an."  
  
His voice vanished in a murmur while his fingers gently slipped out of the Taelon's and let the hand of a unconscious Da'an fall on the ground. A delightened smile floated on Da'an's lips that let him being carried by the slow waves of this repairing sleep. The last words of his visitor were only whispers even to his psychic senses. "You will rest Da'an and you will join me... soon. You will feel as the moment will come. Your destiny, the very meaning of your actions is to heal this wound that have been breaking them apart Da'an. And for that you will give your life. I will stay with you from now on. And I will help you and from that moment never our minds will be held apart as long as you do not leave this place..." And all vanished.  
  
The visitor used his powers to cover Da'an with a slight blanket of this purple mateiral and Da'an left the conscienceness world for slip into a tensed coma, feeling cradled in strong and comfortable and reassuring arms... "Soon... I will join you..." were the last words he pronounced that night. The slumber then took him away in this underground world that soon he would join and live in... He was impatient... And the time that parted him from being finally bonded to this nocturnal visitor seemed already centuries to his mind...  
  
END 


End file.
